Black is Light Blue: Unbroken and Strong
by GuruFrogGirl17
Summary: One day Kuroko Tetsuya is walking with his friends, the GOM and Kagami, when a van comes up beside them and kidnaps their beloved shadow. Tension, stress, and worry for their bluenette is skyrocketing among the friends,especially Akashi, while Kuroko is fighting to survive with his sinister captors. How will Kuroko become free? How much has he changed? Read to find out! Enjoy!


Black is Light Blue: Unbroken and Strong

Chapter1

Kuroko, Kagami, and the GOM were walking down the busy streets of Tokyo when a black van suddenly drove up to the basketball players. Catching them off guard, two tall masked men jumped out of the van grabbing Kuroko back in the van before driving off. There was an alarming shriek that belonged to none other than their precious shadow. The only thing they saw was Kuroko's terrified big blue eyes before the doors shut. And just like that Kuroko was gone.

"TETSU!/KUROKO!/KUROKOCHII!" Aomine, Kagami, and Kise yelled in unison before taking off in the direction of the van.

Midorima was still in shock, clutching his lucky item, a video camera, which just happen to capture the kidnapping. Meanwhile, Akashi shakily pulled out his phone, his composure slightly slipping, and began making several calls.

"Kuro-chin…'' Murisakabara said as his snacks fell to the ground forgotten by the heartbroken giant.

In The Van:

"LET ME GO!" Kuroko yelled while he ignite passed his captor while opening the van door. However before he could escape, a tall, strong man towered over Kuroko pushing him backwards.

"Shut the hell up trash!" The masked men said in a deep threatening voice while kicking Kuroko…hard.

Kuroko fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Before everything went black, he thought he heard someone calling his name. One of the shorter masked men bound his hands and put a gag in his mouth. His last thought before passing out was, "Help me".

On The Street:

With pure adrenalin and worry Kagmi, Aomine, and, Kise ran down the street at breakneck speed, forcing pedestrians to stand aside. When they turned the corner, they saw the van that had taken their beloved bluenette. As they were about to pursue, the van door opened. They saw Kuroko ignite pass one of the masked men, but was soon brought to his knees when the same man ruthlessly kicked Kuroko. They saw him cough blood. And with that, three pairs of eyes glowed with venom. Before the doors closed, it looked like Kuroko mouthed the words: Help me.

"KUROKO!" Kagmi shouted while running towards the van… but it was too late, the van, THEIR shadow which allowed their light to shine so brightly was…gone… no, he was TAKEN. At that moment, their lights started to dim. A shadow needs its lights and lights needs its shadow.

With Akashi

"You will do as I say, I am absolute." Akashi ended the phone call.

Akashi called several different private detective agencies, all the police stations in Japan, his family's personal police and detectives and immediately got out an Amber Alert for HIS Tetsuya. Money is not an issue for Akashi, especially when it concerned the safety of his doe-eyed bluenette. He has hired the best and with Midorima's video footage (his lucky item of the day) they already have a good start.

"Akashi" said Midorima, his voice laced with worry, "Statically, Kuroko only has 72 hours befor-''

"Shintaro, I know, Tetsuya will be okay, he will make it…he has to" Akashi said with his eyes shadowed on the verge of a breakdown.

"That's right, Kuro-chin is strong!" The purple haired giant said with hope in his eyes, "He may be tiny, but he is not weak."

Murisakabara walked over to Akashi and gave him a hug.

"Thankyou' Akashi said as a singular tear fell from his red eye unnoticed.

With Kagmi, Aomine, and Kise

"Fuck!" Aomine cursed as he hit a wall out of frustration, "We were so close…Tetsu."

Kise wasn't much better, he was currently crying his eyes out, "KUROKOCHII! WHY! Why is it always you who gets hurt?" Kise shouted in despair.

With all the adrenaline gone from his body it was only replaced with worry and a very bad feeling. Kagmi couldn't support himself and fell to his knees. With tears brimming his eyes, all he could do was repeat his shadow's name.

20 minutes later

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP AMNBER ALERT, KUROKO TETSUYA, MALE, AGE 15, 5'4'', LIGHGT BLUE HAIR AND EYES. LAST SEEN ON IRO STREET…

This message pulled the troubled teens out of their trance. They opened their phones to see the description and picture of the bluenette.

"Come on guys, let's go back to Akashi and the others." Aomine said with a face full of sadness.

"Alright" Kagmi agreed.

"Okay *sob* Aominicchii" Kise barely said above a whisper.

Unknown Location

Kuroko POV

I woke up in a dark room on a cold, hard floor with pain. The last thing I remember was being beaten, bound and gagged by those two men. I am so cold…I just realized why, I am wearing nothing but my light blue boxers.

*Creak* the door just opened with the two men from earlier. I am so scared, though my face remains emotionless. I looked down, my hair shadowing my eyes.

"Kagmi-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murisakabara-kun, Midorima-kun, and Akashi-kun…I will not break, I will survive, and I will come back." Kuroko thought.

I looked up with nothing but determination in my eyes.

"You will not break me." I said in defiance.

"Oh, we will see about that." The tallest made a sinister smirk and proceeded to beat me until I could not move.

"You need to learn some respect, you little shit. However, you are just what we wanted… a specimen who will not break easily." He laughed, "By the way, you may address me as Shoue-san and the guy who is tying you up you may call Jun-kun." Shoue-san said.

"Tomorrow, our experiment will begin, sleep well, you will need it." They said as they walked out the door.

I soon passed out from exhaustion and stress. I dreaded what tomorrow will bring, "but I will not give up, I promise" was my last thought before darkness overcame me.

At Akashi's House

Aomine, kagami, and Kise just walked into Akashi's room looking tired and stresses from the day and were praying to above that Akashi, Murisakabara, or Midorima had news about Kuroko's whereabouts.

"We have no current news about Kuroko's whereabouts." Akashi said as if he were reading their minds.

"Fuck" Aomine thought in defeat.

"Daiki, language" Akashi scolded.

"How di-"He was cut off.

"I am absolute, you should know by now, I know everything." Akashi declared.

"We know" all of them thought in unison.

"What are we going to do now!?" Kagmi asked, clearly upset.

"I have hired the best of the best to find Tetsuya. For now we will wait until we have a solid lead.'' Akashi explained.

"WAIT!? We are JUST going to WAIT while Kuroko could be being… beaten, raped, tortured, or killed rite now! You want us to WAIT!" Kagmi yelled at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes at Akashi whose eyes were shaded.

"Tiga…" Akashi paused, looking him strait in the eye, sounding torn, "What else can I do, what else can WE do? I am aware of all the horrible things that may be happening to Tetsuya as we speak…" his voice hitched," I AM TRYING MY BEST FOR HIM, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WHAT ME TO DO? TELL ME!" Akashi screamed falling to his knees crying in his hands. "I MISS HIM TOO….I miss him too…Tetsuya." He continued to cry while the others stood there shocked at their strong captain brought to his knees crying in misery and loss.

The group stayed silent for a long time listening to Akashi's quieting sobs until Midorima spoke.

"We should all go to sleep, we are all just tired, stressed, and worried. Rooms have been prepared for us. I suggest we leave Akashi alone for now and get some rest. In the morning we shall regroup and discuss further into the matter." Midorima said firmly.

They all nodded their heads in understanding and exited to their separate spaces for the night, not look forward to their sleepless night.

Chapter 2

1 Month Later in an Unknown Place

Kuroko POV

I figured it out, they are trying to break me…through torture. I am in so much pain…However, nothing they do will make me give up!

Flashback Two Weeks Ago

3rd Person POV

"AHHHHHHH" Kuroko screamed as his body was electrocuted for the third time.

He has been tortured ever since he arrived. Electrocuted, stabbed, drug induced illusions of horror…just to name a few.

"Why?" Kuroko could barely speak above a whisper.

"Why, huh?" Shoue-san debated, "Should we let him in on our little experiment, Jun-kun?" He asked with a smirk.

"Do as you please… Actually, it would be interesting to see how he reacts…" He paused, "After all, don't you think he deserves a reward for being the longest lasting specimen we have had so far out of all the many others?" Jun-kun asked sweetly.

"I couldn't agree more" Shoue-san spoke with an evil smile tugging on his lips.

"Listen up pip-squeak I am only going to say this once, so pay attention.'' He paused, "Jun-kun and I were scientists in another life, and we mostly studied the human psyche…on how easily and how long it takes one to be manipulated, traumatized, and broken, just to name a few." He began," We started experimenting on rats such as stressing them or starving them. However, it wasn't enough. We wanted to study and experiment on humans, but then again, we couldn't where we were at because of others getting in our way bringing up matters of morality" He explained, "So, in the end, curiosity got the better of us. We quit and decided to do our own research hidden from the eyes of the public." He paused, thinking what to say next," Essentially, we want to create a human that will fight ruthlessly, void of any and all emotions. That is our goal, and out of all the other specimens we have had in the past, you are the one that shows the most promise!" Kuroko cringed, Shoue-san smirked," You have lasted the longest, if only being two weeks, you are strong, very strong mentally, although lacking physically, but we will fix that soon." He ended.

At that point several things were going through Kuroko's head. He was feeling overwhelming emotions, on the brink of tears. Nevertheless, he held them back, looked them strait in the eyes he said, "You will NOT break me… No one can… I refuse to be broken." He said in a serious, steady voice as if he had not just bet tortured for the last few hours, his eyes showed relentless determination. His aura filled the room as if saying, "I am one to be reckoned with, watch out."

"We sure got a feisty one, haven't we Jun-kun?" Shoue-san said.

"I always welcome a challenge. Thank you for working with us Kuro-kun, this is quite exciting for us." Jun-kun said.

"Well, we have all had a long day. We shall resume our work on the marrow. Goodnight Kuro-kun." Shoue-san said as he yawned.

That night Kuroko swore to himself he would not break. He could be heard muttering in his sleep the phrase, "I will not be broken" over and over again.

Flashback Ended

1 Month Later at Akashi's House

A police officer, detective, private detective, the GOM, Kagmi, Rico, and Momoi all sat around a table.

The detective spoke first, "Despite all our best efforts in locating Kuroko Tetsuya, we have found no trace of him, anywhere. Our best assumption is that he has either been sold into human trafficking, locked up somewhere…or dead." The detected ended.

Next the police officer spoke.

"I am so sorry, but it has already been two months since your friend has gone missing…we have no other choice but to terminate the investigation." He said feeling sympathy for the heartbroken teens in front of him.

"Understood" Akashi said with shaded eyes.

"If there is any news in the future about him we will inform you immediately, but I would not count on it." The private detective said as all three of them left Akashi's house.

No one spoke for a long time.

"What now?" Kagmi asked the dreaded question, breaking the silence.

"I don't know Tiga, I don't have the answer" Akashi said miserably. "I wish I knew."

"I miss Kuro-chin!" Murisakabara announced shakily while crying.

"We all do *sob*…Tetsu-kun" Momoi cried while hugging Murisakabara.

"I don't accept this!" Aomine said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I will not give up on Tetsu!" He paused," We just need to believe in him, believe he is still alive, fighting to be free, fighting to see and be with all of us again!" Aomine pleaded, "We all just need to fight alongside him…in spirit, whisper him encouragement." He said, "That is what we CAN do." He ended.

"Aomincchii is right!" Kise said entering the conversation, "Until we meet Korokcchii *sob* again, we will believe in him and do things that would make him proud to call us his friends." Kise said as streams of tears came flowing from his golden eyes.

(Oh, if they only knew how much Kuroko was fighting.)

That night, they all made an unsaid promise to always believe in Kuroko because, deep down they know Kuroko would do and is doing the same for them.

Chapter 3

2 Years Later In an Unknown Place

Kuroko POV

Two years I thought bitterly, I have been in this hell hole for two years. Despite Shoue-san's and Jun-kun's efforts, they have not and will never break me. They tried so hard…they did unspeakable things to me. Rape, torture, drugs, scars, nightmares, and learning how to fight ruthlessly has become my new normal…but not for long I have a plan to escape. What they have taught be will soon backfire on them.

One week later in an unknown place

Kuroko's POV

"Kuro-kun! Ralf-san is coming back tonight to have more fun with you like last time" Shoue-san said evilly while setting out torture sex toys, "Jun-kun and I will be out tonight, so have fun, and don't make TOO much noise!" He said and then left.

"This is my opportunity! "I thought.

"When that rapist comes I will bite off his tongue when he kisses me, rip my shackles I have been getting out from the wall for the past year, kick his perverted ass till he is on the brink of death and escape while Shoue-san and Jun-kun are gone. The plan is ready, everything is in place, and I am so excited. I smiled a genuine smile. Wow, I haven't done that in two years…it feels good, I am so close to freedom!

*Crack* the door opened and there stood the scum of the earth, Ralf. Ralf was a very tall man who had orange/red hair with cold dark eyes.

"Hey Angel ready for a ride?" Ralf said smugly.

"Yes, I want a ride" I spoke innocently, seducing him into my trap.

"Alright, your wish is my command Sugar" He said.

Ralf began taking his clothes and mine off at the same time. Now we are both completely naked, then he put his dirty fingers in me…oh how I can't wait to hurt him!

"Ralf-san, nnnng please kiss me." I asked so sweetly and innocently.

"My pleasure" He smirked

Perfect, I thought.

He slipped his tongue inside my mouth. 3,2,1 *CHOMP* with every ounce of hatred, dehumanization and oppression I had felt the last two years I let out into that bite, My powerful teeth slammed down on this tongue.

"AHHHHHH" He screamed holding his mouth….perfect, I smiled evilly.

I proceeded to yank my restraints from the wall that has kept me prisoner here for so long. I ruthlessly punched and kicked the man in front of me, rage overwhelming me. Now that he has been sufficiently beaten to a pulp and unconscious, I grabbed a rugged knife he had in his pocket and cut off his penis. He lost the right to have that appendage long, long ago.

I quickly grabbed my ragged clothes I have worn for the last two years and escaped that god forsaken place.

I ran and ran and ran as long as I could until I collapsed on a bench. Tears of happiness flowed down my cheeks like a river…After all I had not cried once while I being tortured. I couldn't believe it…I am finally free!

My friends, I can be with you now, I am on my way.

Two Days Later at Tokyo Police Department

Police officer Orin's POV (The one who worked on Kuroko's case)

"Sir" a soft voice said, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I just escaped can you please help me?"

"Oh my God…Kuroko-kun, it's really you! You have been gone for so long!" I said in bewilderment.

"I know" he said quietly," But I didn't break…I never broke." He looked up at me smiling with his big blue eyes that held utter determination, horrifying experience, and happiness to be free.

This was almost too much for me. His aura was so strong, unbreakable like a concrete wall. My God…I have never been so moved by anyone's presence let alone someone so unwavering.

"Orin-san, can you call my friends…I have missed them so much." Kuroko asked politely.

"Absolutely Kuroko-kun! Come with me first you are probably tired, hungry and thirsty!" I said.

"Thank you so much" He said genuinely.

I took Kuroko-kun back to my office to rest on the couch with some food and water. Now I will call Akashi! He will be so happy!

Akashi POV 2:00pm

RING RING RING

I looked down and picked up my phone.

"Hello, this is Akashi" I said

"Hello Akashi, this is police officer Orin. With great happiness I inform you that Kuroko Tetsuya is alive and in my office!"

I dropped everything I was caring at the moment (which happened to be a glass of orange juice), fell to my knees and cried.

"Akashi? Hello?" I heard the police officer say.

"Yes, I am here. I am just so shocked and happy." I said, "How did you find him?" I asked.

"Actually, he came into the station" the police officer paused, "He said he escaped…and that he never broke, and that he wants to see his friends." Officer Orin finished.

"Okay I will be there with everyone as fast as I can" I said quickly.

"Oh and Akashi, can you also bring some clothes and shoes for Kuroko-kun." He asked.

"Sure, but why?" I inquired.

"Well when he came in, his clothes were all tatted and he had no shoes on, just walking barefoot." He replied.

"Alright, I understand, Thank you I will be there soon." I hung up.

Now to gather everyone.

Text message

To: Daiki, Satsuki, Aida, Shintaro, Ryota, Tiga, Atsushi,

Subject: Tetsuya Has Been Found

Message:

As soon as you read this come to the Police station. Tetsuya is alive. He escaped, that is all I know. Don't be late.

Aomine POV on the Schools Roof

RING

I looked at my phone

Message from: Red Demon

Subject: Tetsuya has been found

Immediately after reading the message, I smiled from ear to ear and ran to the police station.

"I knew you were alive Tetsu! I am on my way!" I shouted in glee.

Momoi POV

RING

"I wonder who it could be" I said then thought of Tetsu-kun sadly until I saw the subject.

From: Akashi

Subject: Tetsuya has been found

"Tetsu-kun!" I cried out in excitement, "I am on my way!"

Rico POV during practice

RING

My phone? I wonder who that could be.

From: Akashi-san

Subject: Tetsuya has been found

"Oh my god" I said in shock

"Are you ok coach?" Kagmi asked me a bit worried.

"I am amazing Kagmi, Akashi…he…he sent me a message…Kuroko-kun is…alive" I said smiling with tears in my eyes.

Kagmi POV

Alive…alive…Kuroko is alive…my shadow, friend…the one I love is alive!

"Rico" I looked at her and she hugged me.

"The message said he escaped…Kuroko fought!" she said crying louder, "He fought…" she repeated.

"Let's go see him!" I announced.

And just like that Serin Basketball team were on their way to reunite with their long lost shadow.

Midorima POV

"Today's lucky item for Cancers is a Vanilla Milkshake! Cancer you will have AMAZING luck today and will even have a surprise!" The Oha Asa announcer said.

"Good" I slightly smirked while fixing my glasses, "Vanilla milkshake, huh…Kuroko". I sighed

RING

I looked at my phone and read the message from Akashi and smiled.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks, "Oha Asa is always right…I am truly surprised." I said, "Time to go get my lucky item" I proclaimed happily.

Kise POV

Modeling has really worn me out today suu! But I know Kurokocchii would be so proud!

RING

"AKASHCCHII TEXTED ME!" I said I am sooooo happy!

Subject: Tetsuya has been found

"Kurokocchii…found…KUROKOCHII HAS BEEN FOUND!OH MY GOD THANK YOU! KUROKOCCHII I AM ON MY WAY!" I said in happiness!

Murisakabara POV

*crunch* *crunch* *crunch*

RING

"Aka-chin texted me"

Subject: Tetsuya has been found.

"Kuro-chin is back! I missed him so much! I am on my way!" I said

That day, Tokyo shook from the running of a very happy, purple haired giant.

Chapter 4

At The Police Station

The GOM, Kagami, Rico, and Momoi anxiously waited at the front desk of the police station to see their Bluenette.

"Ah, hello everyone, Kuroko-kun is in my office, please follow me." Officer Orin said.

They all followed him until he halted outside his office.

"Now remember, be gentle, not too loud" He paused to look at Aomine, Kise, and Kagami, "Because we do not know what he has gone through, although from the way he looked, it must have been horrible." He paused, "Let's go in now" He smiled and opened the door.

"Hello everyone, Kagmi-kun, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murisakabara-kun, Momoi-san, and Rico-san, thank you for coming" Kuroko greeted so sweetly and softly smiled at them with his breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes, "I missed you" Kuroko finished.

When they saw Kuroko they were quite shocked. Kuroko's hair was now long and beautiful, he had grown a few inches, he aged quite handsomely while still maintaining his cuteness, his clothes were old and tattered, and he had no shoes. They were outright stunned to say the least.

"Kuroko" Kagmi started," I missed you so much too" Kagmi couldn't take it anymore, he smiled and cried at the same time while hugging Kuroko.

"Kagmi-kun, don't cry, I am here" Kuroko said.

"Tetsu" Aomine said, "I believed in you…I never stopped. I missed you so much!" Aomine said while tears started to fall, "So much!" He said again while hugging Kuroko.

"I know Aomine-kun…I knew you always believed in me as I have always believed in you." Kuroko replied tenderly, "At times when I thought death was a better option than living, a little voice always told me to fight and stay strong…Thank you Aomine-kun" Kuroko whispered into Aomine's ear.

"Tetsu…" This was the best day of Aomine's life.

"KUROKOCCHII" Kise yelled as he tried to glomp his Kurokocchii into a bone crushing hug. However, what he didn't expect was Kuroko to swipe kick him out from under his feet onto the ground.

Everyone was confused. They all looked at Kuroko and saw him in a defensive position looking like at any moment ready to fight to the death. His eyes were determined and as strong as steel, but also held painful experiences. His aura changed from warm and kind to ruthless and cold in a matter of seconds.

"Kurokocchii?" Kise asked laced with worry.

After hearing Kise, Kuroko came out of his defensive trance like state.

"I apologize Kise-kun, when you screamed and ran towards me…it startled me and put me into defense mode" Kuroko bowed as he apologized.

"No, I am sorry Kurokocchii…I shouldn't have done that, I just really miss you." Kise hesitated for a moment," Can I hug you, Kurokocchii?" Kise asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can Kise-kun" Kuroko said with a small, sincere smile.

"Thank you suu!" Kise said and eagerly hugged his Kurokocchii.

"That's enough Ryota" Akashi said sternly.

"Hello Akashi-kun, I missed you very much!" Kuroko said shyly with slightly pink dusted cheeks.

"Oh God, Tetsuya…I missed you every day when you were not here!" Akashi said.

Akashi walked up to HIS Tetsuya and kissed him on the forehead and hugged him as if he let go he would be gone again. Thus, Kuroko's cheeks turned the shade of a tomato.

Another pair of giant warm arms found themselves around Akashi and Kuroko.

"I missed Kuro-chin!" Murisakabara said in a childish tone.

"I missed you too Murisakabara-kun" Kuroko said happily.

"Kuroko…I have this for you" Midorima said shoving a Vanilla Milkshake into Kuroko's hands.

Kuroko's eyes sparkled and flowers mysteriously appeared in the background. He took a sip and nearly cried from longingness and happiness.

"Thank you so much Midorima-kun. I am very thankful." Kuroko said with a full happy smile.

Midorima quickly turned around with a blush staining his cheeks, "…It's no problem Kuroko…I am glad to see you back safe." He said, readjusting his glasses, trying hard to compose himself.

"Good Job Shintaro" Akashi praised.

Midorima now had a burning blush…as did most of the people there who witnessed Kuroko's rare God sent smile.

The rest of the night, the teens spoke of what the last two years were like for them, except for a certain bluenette. Whenever he was asked about what happened to him, he would redirect the conversation, or say he simply did not want to talk about it or he was not ready yet…at least not tonight anyways. His last two years were full of pain and misery. He built walls…tough, unbreakable walls around himself in order to not become insane. He wanted, no NEEDED a break from his traumatizing memories. For now, he just wanted to celebrate freedom with his beloved friends.

Chapter 5

1 Month Later

Kuroko POV

It was really hard to readjust back to "normal life" for me, my normal could be described as hell. Shoue-san, Jun-kun, and Ralf all went to prison after the police took my statement. I am thankful they are behind bars. Since my parents abandoned me when I was born, I had no place to go because the apartment I had before being kidnapped was now owned by someone else. Kagmi-kun offered me a room at his apartment, which I gladly accepted for the time being. I hadn't slept on a bed for the last two years and to be honest, it felt so uncomfortable. I preferred the hard, cold ground…that felt comfortable.

"OI wake up Kuroko it's time to go to school!" Kagami-kun said as he entered my temporary room.

"Uh…Kuroko, why are you sleeping on the ground?" Kagami-kun inquired while scrunching his weird eyebrows.

"Ah, I am sorry Kagami-kun the ground is just more comfortable for me right now." I stated feeling a bit guilty since I haven't really opened up much to my friends about what happened in that god forsaken place I found out was actually a basement under a house.

Kagami's POV

"It's alright Kuroko…just hurry up." I said a bit frustrated.

Damn, what did those bastards do to Kuroko to make him feel comfortable sleeping on the GROUND? I thought to myself. Up until now, Kuroko hasn't really talked about what happened to him the last two years…I guess he just needs some time, but it has already been a month! I am an impatient person and I just want to know what happened to my shadow.

At School

Kuroko POV

I haven't been to school for two years. However, when I took a placement exam, I placed into the appropriate class for my age. I am nervous to be around so many people, but I know I will be fine…after all, I can protect myself if need be.

"Kuroko-kun?" my teacher asked.

"Yes, sensei?" I replied.

"I was informed about what you have been through, so if you ever need to talk with someone, I am always available" He said.

"Thank you very much Sensei. I will consider it." I replied respectfully.

The rest of the day went quite uneventful until about 6pm when the GOM, Kagmi-kun, Rico-san, Momoi-san, and I were walking to get some food.

On Niji Street 6pm

The brightly colored hair teens were walking down the street when a group of thugs jumped out from the ally way threatening their lives with knives and guns.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY OR WE WILL KILL YOU…I MEAN IT, HURRY UP!" one of the masked men said while waiving his gun around.

From the yelling man, Kuroko went into defense mode and proceeded to beat the thugs up.

Kuroko POV

I went in front of the thugs, while my friends stood frozen behind me.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you" I threatened coldly…void of any emotion as I was taught.

"Wow kid, you must really want to die." He said pushing the gun against my chest.

"Your gun doesn't scare me, your knife doesn't scare me, and you do certainly not scare me." I said with my voice laced with venom and blood lust. I remember being stabbed and shot repeatedly in that basement on the brink of death so many times, it's not even funny," Nothing, and no one will ever be able to scare me. Ever." I declared, and with that I progressed to hurt them in ways they never thought possible.

Everyone else's POV

"Oh my god" everyone thought as they heard Kuroko's speech and watched their beloved friend continue to attack the six thugs, obviously in defense mode as Kuroko called it once before. They knew their bluenette was strong, but not this strong!

Kuroko flipped the first thug to the ground, earning a delightful crunch from the thugs body, with the second thug he decided to swipe kick him out from under his feet, similarly to what he had done to Kise before, and then stomped his foot down on his rib cage, resulting in more pleasant sounds, the third thug tried and failed to attack him with his knife which ended up being redirected into his chest by Kuroko, with the fourth thug, Kuroko proceeded to break his nose then use his knee kick to break the thugs arm… "Oh what a lovely chorus of crunches" Kuroko thought sadistically. However, the fifth thug stabbed him in the back, which wasn't really a problem for Kuroko in terms of pain. He was used to it. He ended up pulling the knife out and throwing it directly into his prey's, AKA thug 5's, back. The sixth thug ran away in terror.

Kuroko calmly walked back over to his friends.

"Are you guys alright?" Kuroko asked concerned for his friend's safety. He may be used to blood, violence, and pain but his friends undoubtedly are not.

"Yes, Tetsuya…we are fine, thank you, How are you?' Akashi asked a bit off put by the scene he just watched. As was everyone else.

"I am fine Akashi-kun, thank you for asking. However, during the battle it appears that I have been stabbed in the back, and am currently loosing blood." Kuroko announced then ungracefully fell to the ground, successfully bringing everyone out of their OH MY GOD KUROKO/TETSU/KURO-CHIN/KUROKOCCHII!/TETSU-KUN/KUROKO-KUN JUST BEAT UP A WHOLE GANG OF THUGS trance they had all previously been in.

"TETSU" Aomine screamed running up to his shadow picking him up bridal style," Akashi what do we do?" Aomine asked in a panic.

"Let's go back to Tiga's house and fix him up there." Akashi sighed and progressed to lead the way.

"How do you know where Kuroko and I live?" Kagmi asked, showing his Bakagami side, but seconds later remembered that-

"I am absolute. I know everything" Akashi said finishing Kagami's thoughts once again.

"Bakagami" Aomine whispered under his breath while looking at the sleeping bluenette in his arms.

Kagami's Apartment

"Daiki, lay Tetsuya down on the table" Akashi commanded.

"Sure", Aomine responded.

"Shintaro, fix him up please." Akashi asked.

"Of course" Midorima briefly replied.

Everyone watched as Midorima carefully removed Kuroko's shirt. When his shirt was finally off, they all gasped at the sight in front of them. There, on the table Kuroko laid with copious scars on his chest, stomach, and back. Some were deeper than others, but one could obviously tell they were made by bullets or a knife. Albeit difficult for Midorima, he began to clean and dress Kuroko's wound efficiently.

Chapter 6

Several hours later after the thug incident took place, Kuroko started to wake up.

Kuroko's POV

It's so bright! Did Shoue-kun leave the high intensity lights on again to study me more? I thought he was done with that!

As I came to, I realized I was in Kagami's apartment on his couch with everyone staring at me…intensely.

"Is everything okay" I investigated.

"Tetsuya" Akashi began," When we brought you back home to clean and bandage your wound… we saw all your scars on your chest, stomach, and back. Please tell us about the last two years." Akashi begged with concern.

As I looked around the room I saw the same look in Akashi-kun's eyes as I saw in the other and I realized that I cannot delay telling them any longer.

"Alright, please listen carefully… after this I don't really want to speak of it again" I said, they all nodded.

"I was kidnapped by two men named Shoue-kun and Jun-kun. They both used to be scientists in the area of the human psyche. They would often cross moral boundaries with animals, resulting in them being fired, or "quit" as they put it. They decided to toss morals out the window and kidnap people to study how long it would take for someone to break…from torture , usually they ended up killing most of their "specimens", the people they kidnapped. However, when they kidnapped me, they didn't expect me to be so mentally strong. When they told me they would turn me into a ruthless killer void of emotion, I replied that they would never break me… and I kept that promise. The…scars you saw on my upper body are not the only ones…I have several others on my lower body as well. They would frequently torture me to the brink of death. They would stab me, shoot me, electrocute me, drug me, which caused violent hallucinations, tear my fingernails out, water board me, choked me…basically anything awful you can think of they did to me. One year ago they tried to break me through…rape…which was almost successful. A man named Ralf would…*sob* rape me" Kuroko said just above a whisper," At that point, I wanted to die but I made a promise to myself I wouldn't break and started to devise a plan of escape. For reasons I still don't know why today, Jun-kun had someone teach me how to kill people. The day I escaped, Ralf came over to… hurt me again while Shoue-san and Jun-kun were gone. When he kissed me, I bit his tongue off, pulled the chains I had off from the wall I had been confined to for the last two years, and almost killed him. In my rage, I took his knife and cut his penis off. When I was finally outside I ran until I collapsed. When I woke up the next day, I cried and smiled for the first time in two years. I was finally free."

To say Kuroko's close friends were shocked was an understatement. They were horrified from the large dose of cruel truth Kuroko told them. They couldn't speak, they were speechless, frozen in fear from the experience their beloved shadow had to endure.

"Thank you for telling us Tetsuya" Akashi said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kuroko looked up and gave a small smile to all of his friends," It feels better to get it off my chest. Thank you for listening. Also, whenever I thought about killing myself, I would always think about you guys and how I wanted to see you again someday, which prevented my selfish thoughts from happening. You, my friends, are what gave me the will to fight on and become strong and unbreakable." Kuroko looked more serious than ever and with all the emotion he had, he said," Thank you."

The only thought that crossed their minds was that they will always love and never lose their beloved bluenette again.

The rest of the night, the teenagers had talked, joked, and had fun. They all knew their bond would last forever.

End

Epilogue Told by Kuroko

Two Years Later

After high school ended, Kagmi-kun and Aomine-kun became pro basketball players and fell in love with each other. Kise-kun went on to become an actor. Midorima-kun is currently studying to become a doctor. Murisakabara-kun is studying at a famous culinary school. Rico-san has been asked to become Kagmi-kun's and Aomine-kin's coach. Momoi-san decided to study marine biology. Akashi-kun has taken over his family's business, however he finds happiness in creating art. As for me, I was recruited by a secrete organization in Japan to become an assassin. I find the job quite fitting, albeit a bit messy. I may kill bad people for a living, but by doing so I can save good people. I am under contract not to tell my friends…my friends believe I am currently studying to become a teacher…Oh, how wrong they are. Nonetheless, I will always have their backs and protect them from the shadows and they will always be my family. I love them, and they love me.


End file.
